With rapid development of a mobile phone industry, biometric identification technology has received more and more attention from people, and practical usage of more convenient under-screen biometric identification apparatus, such as under-screen fingerprint identification technology, has become a popular requirement.
At present, under-screen optical fingerprint identification technology mainly includes under-screen optical fingerprint identification technology based on a periodic micro-hole array and under-screen optical fingerprint identification technology based on an integrated micro lens. The former optical fingerprint identification technology is susceptible to Moire fringes, and an optical fingerprint identification module needs to be attached under an OLED screen, while the process is complicated. A fingerprint identification module of the latter under-screen optical fingerprint identification technology is integrated, and therefore precision requirement of the entire optical fingerprint identification module is very high in a mass production process, whereas common processing technology is basically insufficient to meet actual needs. Due to the existence of the above various problems, the efficiency of under-screen biometric identification is affected.
Therefore, how to improve the efficiency of under-screen biometric identification has become a technical problem to be solved.